Memories of Love
by yamiduke13
Summary: Memories can be very powerful things.


I do not own Yugioh

Set arched his back, threaded his fingers through white hair and tugged.

"Get on with it thief," he hissed.

His entire body jolted as the man below chuckled around his dick.

"Demanding tonight are we," the thief king remarked.

The priest thrust up into the warm mouth with a groan.

"I'm going to be more than demanding if you don't stop your infernal teasing."

He received another chuckle in return and then Bakura slid his mouth down to the hilt, taking all of Set in his mouth causing the priest to release a long whine. He could feel his pleasure building and his tan hands pulled at the white locks between his fingers as he thrusted up. When he came it was with a hoarse cry.

XXXX

Seto jolted up in his bed, a horse cry still echoing from his lips. His pants and sheets were sticky again, he noticed with a grimace, and it was only three in the morning. This was the third time this week he had dreamt about the white haired thief. He refused to think of them as memoires and was ignoring the skin tone difference.

After a quick shower, Seto found himself behind his desk. He knew from experience that once he was awake, he was up for good. His long fingers drummed on the wood of his desk as he glared down at his computer. The billionaire hated giving into pressure but the numerous dreams were haunting him.

With a long suffering sigh he hacked into the police records for the past couple months. His blue eyes skimmed over the data as he mapped out all the recent thefts in the city. Figuring out which belonged to Bakura was easy; the thief liked challenges after all. Now all Seto had to do was set his trap and wait.

XXXX

Seto had five more dreams in the time it took him to coerce some new cards from Pegasus. They had cost him a small fortune, which considering Seto owned a massive one wasn't a big deal, and a favor. The billionaire shuddered to think about it, but he now owned a brand new never before seen necromancer card as well as a couple others so the trap wouldn't be too obvious. The genius had been planning a beginner's tournament for duel monsters for a while now. The other cards would do for prizes. In this way he was killing two birds with one stone; he would be able to lure Bakura to him with the added benefit of encouraging new duelists.

He made the announcement on tv, grudgingly letting Pegasus take over to announce the prizes, four new cards: a magician, a dragon, a warrior and a necromancer. With that taken care of all Seto had to do was wait.

XXXX

Set ran his tan hands through the thief's hair, smirking at the soft groan he received.

"Mhm, I like that," Bakura murmured.

"My hands are at work," Set responded loftily. "How can you not."

"Careful priest, you don't want your pride to become too large."

Set stilled his hands in response.

"Oh? My pride is well deserved thief."

"Don't you dare stop," Bakura hissed.

Set chuckled in response but his long fingers resumed their massaging. For all that the priest enjoyed their carnal acts; he also appreciated the moments of pleasant companionship with his lover.

XXXX

Seto woke slowly, his chest felt warm and the dream stayed with him until his mind caught up.

"Hopefully these blasted dreams will go away once my trap is sprung," he muttered without any real anger in his voice, and at the same time wondering if he really wanted them to go.

XXXX

A couple days later Seto strolled down the hall leisurely. The thief had done exactly as he had expected him to and Seto loved being right. The billionaire swept into the room, with the door locking behind him, and met the thief's annoyed gaze.

"So it was a trap," Bakura said.

There was a note of anger in his voice which only served to amuse Seto further. It was clear that the white haired man detested being tricked

"What do you want Kaiba?" Bakura demanded.

The billionaire responded by striding over, shoving him up against the wall, and kissing him. When he broke away he was pleased to hear Bakura's heavy breathing,

"You remember?" the man said, something like hope in his voice.

"I don't believe in reincarnations, destiny or the past," Seto scoffed scornfully.

Upon seeing the thief's mouth opening he kissed him again. He held the kiss this time and took great pleasure in plundering Bakura's mouth. He also took pleasure in the look of lust on the robber's face when he pulled away.

"I don't believe in history. I believe in the here and now."

As he said this he slid his hands under the villain's shirt to pull it off.

"And right now I have a trapped thief to deal with," he smirked.

Bakura's eyes gleamed and he leaned up to leave a dark bite mark on the taller man's neck.

"Deal with me how you like," he chuckled. "But know that you won't be free of me after."

SSSS

AN: I wrote this for a contest on DA. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please let me know what you think as reviews inspire me to write more/make me a better writer/give me new ideas. I love the mental image of Set/Seto stroking Bakura's hair.


End file.
